High voltage silicon carbide (SiC) Schottky diodes, which can handle voltages between, for example, about 600V and about 2.5 kV, are expected to compete with silicon PIN diodes fabricated with similar voltage ratings. Such diodes may handle as much as about 100 amps or more of current, depending on their active area. High voltage Schottky diodes have a number of important applications, particularly in the field of power conditioning, distribution and control.
An important characteristic of a SiC Schottky diode in such applications is its switching speed. Silicon-based PIN devices typically exhibit relatively poor switching speeds. A silicon PIN diode may have a maximum switching speed of approximately 20 kHz, depending on its voltage rating. In contrast, silicon carbide-based devices are theoretically capable of much higher switching speeds, for example, in excess of about 100 times better than silicon. In addition, silicon carbide devices may be capable of handling a higher current density than silicon devices.
A conventional SiC Schottky diode structure has an n-type SiC substrate on which an n− epitaxial layer, which functions as a drift region, is formed. The device typically includes a Schottky contact formed directly on the n− layer. Surrounding the Schottky contact is a p-type JTE (junction termination extension) region that is typically formed by ion implantation. The implants may be aluminum, boron, or any other suitable p-type dopant. The purpose of the JTE region is to reduce or prevent the electric field crowding at the edges, and to reduce or prevent the depletion region from interacting with the surface of the device. Surface effects may cause the depletion region to spread unevenly, which may adversely affect the breakdown voltage of the device. Other termination techniques include guard rings and floating field rings that may be more strongly influenced by surface effects. A channel stop region may also be formed by implantation of n-type dopants such as Nitrogen or Phosphorus in order to prevent the depletion region from extending to the edge of the device.
Additional conventional terminations of SiC Schottky diodes are described in “Planar Terminations in 4H—SiC Schottky Diodes With Low Leakage And High Yields” by Singh et al., ISPSD '97, pp. 157-160. A p-type epitaxy guard ring termination for a SiC Schottky Barrier Diode is described in “The Guard-Ring Termination for High-Voltage SiC Schottky Barrier Diodes” by Ueno et al., IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 16, No. 7, July, 1995, pp. 331-332. Additionally, other termination techniques are described in published PCT Application No. WO 97/08754 entitled “SiC Semiconductor Device Comprising A PN Junction With A Voltage Absorbing Edge.”
As briefly discussed above, Junction termination extension (JTE), multiple floating guard rings (MFGR) and field plates (FP) are commonly used termination schemes in high voltage silicon carbide devices. JTE may be very effective edge termination, however JTE may also require tight control of the product of the active doping concentration and junction depth. Furthermore, additional fabrication costs may be incurred as a result of added photolithography and implantation steps.
FP is also a conventional technique for edge termination of a device and may be cost-effective. In conventional FP devices, high fields are supported by the oxide layer under the metal field plate. This technique performs well for silicon devices where the highest field in the semiconductor is relatively low. However, in SiC devices the electric fields in the blocking state may be very high (˜2 MV/cm) which multiplies by a factor of 2.5 at the oxide-semiconductor interface. This leads to very high oxide fields and may result in long-term reliability problems. Thus, FP may be unsuitable for use in SiC devices.
Multiple floating guard rings in addition to JTE has been proposed as a technique for reducing the sensitivity of the JTE to implant dose variation. See Kinoshita et al., “Guard Ring Assisted RESURF: A New Termination Structure Providing Stable and High Breakdown Voltage for SiC Power Devices,” Tech. Digest of ISPSD '02, pp. 253-256. Kinoshita et al. reported that such techniques reduced the sensitivity to implant dose variation. However, the area utilized for termination was increased to almost three times the area of JTE alone as the guard rings are added to both the inner edge of the JTE and the outside of the JTE.
MFGR may also be a cost-effective method of edge termination because it may use fewer fabrication steps than JTE. However, MFGR may be very sensitive to surface charges in the oxide-semiconductor interface. The ideal electric field profile of an ideal Multiple Floating Guard Rings (MFGR) termination is shown in FIGS. 1A through 1D. FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional MFGR device where the spacing between the p-type SiC guard rings is illustrated as constant for simplicity. At the blocking state, the depletion region starts at the main junction and expands both laterally and vertically. Once the depletion region punches through to the first guard ring, the potential of the first guard ring gets pinned to that of the main junction. At this point, the punch-through side of the guard ring injects a small amount of holes into the n-region. This lost charge is replaced by the depletion of the n charge from the outer edge of the guard ring. This punch-through and charge injection continues on until the depletion region reaches the final guard ring. Since the amounts of n-charge depleted between the guard rings are the same (constant spacing MFGR's), the peak x-field each guard ring sees is the same for all guard rings, as shown in FIG. 1B. However, as seen in FIG. 1C, the peak y-field is different for all guard rings because the amount of n-charge depletion is different for all guard rings. The highest y-field value is present at the main junction and successive guard rings have reduced levels of y-field. The vector sum of the x and the y fields is illustrated in FIG. 1D, and shows the highest electric field at the bottom corner of the main junction (circled in FIG. 1A). Therefore, breakdown is expected to happen at the circled bottom edge of the main junction if equally spaced MFGR termination is used. If it is desired that each floating guard ring supports the same electric fields, the spacing between the guard rings may vary. The spacing between the main junction and the inner-most guard ring may be the smallest, and the spacing at the outer-most guarding may be the largest.
One potentially critical issue with the MFGR termination scheme is that it is very sensitive to the charge at the oxide-semiconductor interface. The net charge at metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) gate regions of MOS transistors can be very low. However, field oxides often typically have lower quality when compared to thermally grown gate oxides and plasma processing steps may result in higher oxide charges. When a large amount of positive charge is present at the oxide-semiconductor interface, the surface of the lightly doped n-layer turns into n+ regions, which compresses the equi-potential lines. This results in very high field at the oxide-semiconductor interface and, therefore, reduces the effectiveness of the floating guard rings that may result in a reduction of blocking voltage for the devices. In addition, this charge, mostly positive, can move towards or away from the oxide-semiconductor interface, causing time dependent breakdown voltage, or breakdown walk-out. Breakdown walk-out refers to a phenomenon where the breakdown voltage starts at a first value and increases with time and bias. This problem may be even greater in silicon carbide devices because the field oxides are generally deposited. Deposited oxides, typically, have inferior characteristics to those of thermally grown layers, and the oxide-semiconductor interface in a silicon carbide device has much greater charge density compared to that of a silicon device.
Putting Offset Field Plates on each guard ring was suggested in Yilmaz, “Optimization and Surface Charge Sensitivity of High Voltage Blocking Structures with Shallow Junctions,” IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 38, No. 3, July 1991, pp. 1666-1675. Such a structure is illustrated in FIG. 2. As seen in FIG. 2, an n-type semiconductor layer 10 has a main junction 12 and a series of floating guard rings 14 formed therein. An oxide layer 16 is provided on the semiconductor layer 10 and openings are provided in the oxide layer 16. The offset field plates 18 are provided in the openings to contact the floating guard rings 14 and to extend onto the oxide layer 16.
Yilmaz demonstrated that the voltage that each guard ring supports can be distributed evenly and the sensitivity to parasitic charges can be reduced by spreading the equipotential lines near the interface. This technique can be implemented in silicon devices relatively easily because the doping densities of the drift layer in silicon devices are generally low, and guard rings can have reasonably large spacing between them. However, in silicon carbide devices, the doping densities in the drift layer can be up to 100 times or more than that of a silicon device with the same blocking capability and the electric field each guard ring supports may be up to 10 times or more greater than that of a silicon device. Therefore, the guard rings may need to be placed much closer to each other compared to a silicon device, and the field oxide thickness that may be needed may be much thicker than that used in silicon devices. Such requirements may be difficult to achieve with conventional fabrication techniques, such as photolithography, for silicon carbide devices because the Offset Field Plate-Floating Guard Ring structure has each field plate contacting each guard ring separately and the edge of the guard ring should not overlap with the edge of the next guard ring. To meet these requirements, each guard ring may need to be enlarged, and the alignment tolerance of the guard rings should be less than 0.25 μm. Such alignment requirements may be difficult, if not impossible, to achieve with conventional contact aligners for SiC. Step coverage may also be another issue with the Offset Field Plate-Floating Guard Ring structure because the thickness of the oxide that may be needed. Additionally, in field plate designs the quality of the oxide may be important in achieving acceptable results as it is the oxide that supports the field or voltages. Oxides in silicon carbide devices, generally have lower quality than that available in silicon devices. Accordingly, the Offset Field Plate-Floating Guard Ring structure may not be practical for silicon carbide devices.